


Feeling It Out

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Antler sex, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started writing this because of a chat I had with Camfield. I ended up writing two versions of this. =X The scary Antler!Porn version, and a plotty version that is about cultural differences. =X The plot bunny bit me on the second one I fear. This, however...is the Antler!porn version. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It Out

Title: Feeling It Out   
Verse: Animated   
Series: None   
Rating: M   
Warnings:  MATURE Content. For specific warnings see the ending notes.   
Pairings/Characters:  Blurr/Shockwave   
Notes:  So I started writing this because of a chat I had with Camfield. I ended up writing two versions of this. =X The scary Antler!Porn version, and a plotty version that is about cultural differences. =X The plot bunny bit me on the second one I fear. This, however...is the Antler!porn version. XD   
Summary:  Blurr never expected to wake up. Maybe it would have been better that he had not.   
Prompt:  Antler!Porn   
  
Blurr woke out of recharge with a start. He looked about, his processor feeling unusually muddled. He usually woke up bright opticed and ready to go. Not this sol. He looked around the room groggily for several kliks before anything began to make sense to his processor. Then it all came back and he curled in on himself as he remembered the walls closing in on him, the pain of it. He truly never thought he would wake again. Never thought he would be doing anything but going into the well of allsparks. He sat up, and looked about the room. It was dark, the berth took up the majority of the room. It was made for a much bigger bot than himself. Not a comforting thought to his processor. He sat back down, venting deeply, and tried to calm himself as he tried to piece together what had happened...Longarm...Longarm... He jumped up, running for the door only to land in a heap, his leg swept out from under him as the chain pulled tight. Chain? Blurr yanked at it, but it was firmly attached to his ankle plating. The cuff welded on, and the chain attached with some sort of archaic locking mechanism. It wasn’t something that could be hacked, certainly.     
  
Blurr vented loudly, he wouldn’t be able to transform with that around his leg. He didn’t think so anyway. He sent out the command to do just that, wondering if he could rip the lock away...but nothing happened. He tried again, over and over, but warnings flashed across his HUD.  Red warnings that he erased in him panic. They popped up again, and again, and finally he read the alert. ‘Transformation Cog: Not Found.”  Not found? He shook, and the shaking turned to a full out panic attack. He curled up on the berth, pulling the metal mesh blankets around him.    
  
He was a still curled up in a little ball of misery when he heard the door open. He hopped up, becoming tangled in the blanket in his hurry and fell into a strutless heap. He looked up, up, up, and met Shockwave’s single red optic. He could not help but scuttle back until he hit the side of the berth.    
  
Blurr looked up at the Decepticon, “Let me go. You can’t---you can’t keep me here.”   
  
“But I can, little one.”    
  
That voice. It crawled up Blurr’s backstruts, leaving him weak. It was Longarm’s voice. Of course it was Longarm’s voice.  They were the same bot after all. Blurr shivered, feeling caught between arousal and disgust. He had wanted Longarm for so long. Had admired him for so long. It was all a lie, and yet he still found himself reacting to it. That voice. It just left him a shivering, mad heap. “You can. You have to. I can’t---I can’t be this still---I NEED to race. I HAVE to race. I---I---you lied to me. To all of us. How could you...”    
  
Shockwave moved closer and Blurr cowered, all his normal pluckiness leaching away with the hopelessness of the situation.    
  
“Please don’t kill me. Please don’t.”    
  
“Shhhh...I’m not going to break a present from my Lord.” Shockwave laughed and plucked the smaller bot from the floor as if he weighed nothing.    
  
Blurr squirmed in his grasp and was finally deposited on the berth. Nonononononononono. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Blur tried to wiggle away, to get free, but the bigger bot pressed him into the berth.    
  
“No. Be still. I won’t hurt you, much.” Shockwave murmured,    
  
Blurr’s vents hitched, and he finally stilled. “Please...” No one knew he was here. There would be no rescue. No one would find him. He offlined his optics. He couldn't even run. The thought made his spark flip flop in his chest. It was distracting enough that he didn’t notice Shockwave ghosting his claws into sensitive seams.    
  
“Please, nononononononono...” Blurr squealed, his optics fastening on the sensory antlers. They moved, touched. Touched. Collected data. “Please stop.”   
  
“This was what you wanted,” Shockwave said in that calm tone of his, the antlers moving down his chassis, touching everywhere.    
  
Blurr never would have guessed that they were prehensile, but then he never would have guessed that Longarm and Shockwave were one and the same.    
  
Shockwave held him immobile as the sensory antlers moved across the small bot’s interface panel, tracing across the seams in a teasing manner until the panel popped open. Blur gasped and wailed as one sensory antler plunged inside. It hurt. He whimpered, trying to scoot away, to ease the pain, but Shockwave held him fast. The appendage ripped through him, tearing through sensitive membranes. It felt like the bot was cleaving him in two, but his chassis was miraculously still together. His fingers dug into the berth’s padding, leaving rivets.   
  
“No, please...it hurts, stopstopstop.” Blurr cried. His valve rippled and clenched, beginning to feel slick and burn as the sensitive lining ripped. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me. You--you--” He screamed, arching as the antler hit the node at the end of his valve. Hit it over and over until the pain became something else. He arched and cried out again, clenching and rippling around the sensory antler until Shockwave cried out as well. And then it was out of him, ripping its way out. He didn’t have to look to know there was a puddle of energon growing underneath him. He wondered for a moment if he was going to make it through this. He just...hurt.    
  
“I said  much , little bot. I said it wouldn’t hurt much.” Shockwave hovered above him, and he heard the tell-tell click of the other mecha’s interface panel opening.    
  
Blurr vented, he didn’t have the energy to struggle this time. He was slick enough with his own energon that Shockwave’s spike slid inside him without ripping anything else. The pain was only a dull throb that felt distant and unreal. At least it did until the spike moving inside of him hit a particularly sore spot. The pain would ripple back through him, ripping along his sensor net and sending it screaming. It burned. HE burned.    
  
Then transfluid was pouring into his valve, the viscous fluid seeping into his wounds. He screamed until his voice went to static. Finally...he fell back limply against the berth. He did not even have enough energy to wiggle away from Shockwave when the big mech pinned him against the berth. “It will get better, little one.” Shockwave said, sounding sated.   
  
Blurr could not imagine it getting any better. He could only feel horrified that he would be forced to do this again. His insides still ached; and the energon still dripped from between his legs, although it seemed to be slowing. It still left him feeling weak, and pained.    
  
“Sleep.” Shockwave said. “I will get the medic for you soon enough.”   
  
Blurr felt heavy all over, and let his optics offline. He wondered if he would wake up from this, he wondered if he cared.   
  
Warnings: Sticky, Antler sex, Non-con, Some Gore, Violence, Slavery. 


End file.
